


La da da da dah

by Kinayo



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: Arthur Fleck may be a tragedy, but his relationship with Bruce is a love comedy
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 173





	La da da da dah

**Author's Note:**

> 就是个爱情喜剧

La da da da dah

00.

是亚瑟给的布鲁斯第一支烟。

他们坐在公寓的地板上，取暖器坏了，窗户合不拢，雪花从缝隙飘进来，无奈之下只好在垃圾桶里烧些旧报纸取暖。最后报纸也用光了，布鲁斯索性从书包里拿出那本《愤怒的葡萄》——世界上最无聊的小说兼阅读作业——一页页撕下来扔进火堆中。

他是在学校门口遇到的亚瑟，对方越狱的消息前一天上了新闻，警察从昨天起就守在各个银行的门口。没有谁会想到小丑出现在布鲁斯·韦恩的学校，靠在马路对面的树上，连衣帽的帽檐拉到了最低，指间依然夹着烟。

你好啊，布鲁斯。

血腥味令他直皱眉头，他看到了衬衫下的血迹，猜出了故事的一大半。

你想让我做什么？他伸手去摸亚瑟的脸颊，但男人避开了。害羞，他心想，太多双眼睛正盯着他们。

跟我来吧。

他拽着男人的袖口，把哥谭最危险的通缉犯带到了某个安全的地方。

布鲁斯始终不知道亚瑟抽的是什么烟，蓝色的盒子皱巴巴的像是在水里泡了许多天，字和图案都被磨掉了。“你要一根吗？” 他看着被递过来的烟，脑子里浮现出的是阿尔弗雷德的脸。但他的管家正在回英国看望母亲的途中，暂时接替他的人显然更民主，仅仅设置了一个模凌两可的门禁。

“我可以抽你正在抽的那根。”

他伸出手，两根手指夹出亚瑟嘴里的烟，学着记忆里父亲的模样放在食指和中指中间。滤嘴上是红色的颜料，火光和燃烧的纸张仿佛连成了一片，照亮了他和亚瑟的脸，颜料反射出金属般的光泽，一切更像是生动的油画。他愣了下，意识到亚瑟也在看他。

“它快燃烧到头了。”

他低下头，僵硬地咬住滤嘴，深深吸了一口。

“感觉很怪。”

“你很快就会不离手的。”

他咳嗽了几下，但确实很快找到了诀窍，仿佛天生就明白怎么做。尼古丁的美好滋味涌进大脑，他突然理解了父亲藏烟的坏习惯和母亲不赞同的眼神，倘若母亲还活着，他恐怕这辈子都碰不到这玩意。

“再来一根？”

他点点头，亚瑟递过来时咬住了滤嘴，打火机的火光映在眼眸上，阴影处一下变得更黑。亚瑟离得他很近，这次没有栏杆隔离，没有旁人打扰，冲动在胸口叫嚣，他抬起手摸上男人的脸庞，颜料的手感不太好，可他的心脏砰砰跳个不停。

“我们是兄弟，对吗？”

“应该是的。”

“那我有一天会变成你这样吗？”

街上汽车的鸣笛声隐约传来，他们身旁是火焰的燃烧声。绿眼睛里混杂着某种诧异与嘲讽，无声地述说着布鲁斯·韦恩永远不会懂的道理。

那个吻最后落在脸颊上，烟雾洒在他的脸上，尼古丁带来的轻飘飘状态令他魂不守舍。亚瑟、亚瑟，他的指尖发烫，感受着心脏有力而过快的跃动，从男人的衣领中向下探去，抚摸着温热的肌肤。

那双手抱住他的腰，他们的姿势很快变了，纽扣被一颗颗解开，锋利的虎牙咬破了锁骨上的皮肤，喘息中夹杂着疼痛与欢愉，现实与梦境交汇融合，而他们在那片缝隙中享受着本能引来的疯狂效果。

那根烟里肯定不仅仅是烟草，布鲁斯很久以后才意识到问题的关键。但那天傍晚他和亚瑟分享了同一支烟，房间里充满了迷幻的光线，嘴唇上始终残留着那股黏稠的触感。他落入了甜蜜的漩涡中，将脑袋埋在亚瑟的脖颈里，呼吸着烟草和颜料混合的气息，第一次沉浸于血缘带来的扭曲快感与抚慰中。

01.

“你好啊，蝙蝠侠。”

巷子里潮湿的风吹下了香烟上的几点火星，亚瑟的嘴边烟雾缭绕，昏暗的街灯下向紫色的天空飘散。

布鲁斯不确定对方发现他多久了，但藏在阴影里显然已经不合适。他走了出来，狭长的影子一路延伸至对方的脚边，绿眼睛正好奇地上下打量着他，仿佛上一秒还不确定蝙蝠侠是人类。

“我向你保证我没干坏事。”

红色颜料下的嘴角扬了扬，踮起脚尖向前跳了下，轻盈的像只小金丝雀。

他没做声，记忆回到了更久以前，他放学后跑去公寓找亚瑟，木制楼梯被他踩得发出脆弱的爆裂声，地板上掀起一片扬尘。他推开门，亚瑟正坐在窗台上，手里握着把枪。

“我不想回阿卡姆。”

“这不是选择题，你需要治疗，还有——食物。”

白色长袜下的脚踝一只手就能握住，锁骨和脖颈依然瘦骨嶙峋。厌食症？自残？他仍在吃什么药吗？蝙蝠侠的阴影笼罩在男人身上，他们能闻到彼此的气味。

“天啊我们才刚认识，你却开始关心我。”

亚瑟歪了下脑袋，嘴里的烟呼在蝙蝠侠的面罩上。“我会以为你爱上我了。”

布鲁斯突然很讨厌亚瑟的直觉。

“好吧，我给你变个魔术。”

男人抬起一侧的眉毛，边说边从背后掏出了把银色手枪。街灯的余光下散发出金属冰冷的光泽，黑黝黝的枪口指向他。布鲁斯没有动，普通的子弹伤不了他，那份安心直到枪口转向亚瑟时才开始转变为惊慌，他伸出手想要阻拦，丝毫不怀疑亚瑟会用枪口怼上下巴，啪嗒一声终结他最后的笑话。

嘭——

附近的玻璃为之一颤，潜伏在下水道的虫子停止了叫唤，布鲁斯听到远处的脚步声，胳膊依然能感受到子弹的震动，然后他重新感觉到了自己的心跳，火药味蔓延在嘴边。世界正常运转，亚瑟·弗莱克仍然活着。男人在开枪的下一秒跑向了相反的方向，头也不回的穿过了巷子的拐角，消失在无边际的黑暗中。

“有人在哥谭看见了小丑。”

他抬起目光，清晨的阳光洒在肩膀上，阿尔弗雷德正好把报纸放在餐桌上，头版新闻是关于蝙蝠侠的：哥谭市的义警阻止了一宗抢劫案。

“所以？”

“你知道我们谈论的是谁，布鲁斯少爷。”

他尽量装作漫不经心地撕扯着吐司。“可能是任何人。”

“脸上涂着夸张的颜料和诡异的笑声？”

还有那双绿眼睛，看向蝙蝠侠时带着疯狂与好奇，找不出半点过去亚瑟的痕迹。

“我想蝙蝠侠会查出真相的。”

他喝了口牛奶，故意避开对视。事实上蝙蝠侠昨晚甚至为小丑挡了颗子弹，弹头卡在了蝙蝠衣上，手臂现在依然发麻。他又放跑了小丑，布鲁斯自嘲地想，这对关押在阿卡姆里的其他罪犯可不太公平。

所以到底是谁最开始放跑了小丑——

电视节目里一个主持人开始攻击阿卡姆的安保系统。八年前十月的某天，亚瑟·弗莱克杀死了一个护工和心理医生逃出了精神病院，从此再没回去过。

他是不是有共犯？什么邪恶的人会愿意帮助一个罪犯？为什么警察的效率如此之低？

讨论愈发激烈，但布鲁斯关掉了电视，走进书房后关上了门。保险箱在书桌的左下角，密码输入后齿轮背面发出机械转动的清脆响声。他打开保险箱，里面只有一份档案、日记本和一把手枪，都是属于亚瑟的财产。

我拿回了你要的东西。

他尽量无视亚瑟的笑声和动作——枪口塞进了嘴里，嗓子里发出干呕似的笑声。但枪里面没有子弹，男人第一天就向他展示过那把老式左轮手枪，握在手里沉甸甸的。他把亚瑟要求的东西从书包里拿出来，站在一旁等待对方的状况结束。

用我教你的方法？

是的，告诉他们我过得很糟。然后趁他们不注意跑进证物保管室——

布鲁斯·韦恩的第一次行窃。哥谭的警察们被他可爱的小脸蛋耍得团团转——哦不先生，我只是在找局长办公室。抱歉，我找不到书包了——得手轻而易举。

他把档案和红色日记本递给对方，但男人只拿走了日记本。

你读过吗？

布鲁斯摇头，注意力完全在亚瑟上，对方洗掉了颜料，窗外的光线直接投射在他的脸上，清晰的面部轮廓更显光彩，在看到熟悉的物件时才露出了笑意。

亚瑟随意翻动着书页，直到找到了夹着从报纸上撕下来的照片的那一页，用食指和拇指夹起了照片。那上面是布鲁斯，更年轻的版本，小小的、手足无措地站在摄像机前，他的父母站在两旁，但亚瑟没有把他们的部分撕下来。

这个是我的，男人挥挥纸片说道，剩下的留给你好了。

于是他把日记和文件放回了书包里。亚瑟又点燃了一根烟，房间里的阳光已经消失，火星在紫红色的天空前晃动着，他们对视了几秒，然后亚瑟心领神会地伸出手，布鲁斯微微凑上前，熟练地咬住了香烟的滤嘴吸了一口。

给我讲讲你小时候的故事吧。

他们轮流抽着烟，烟灰掉在地板上，亚瑟诧异地眨眨眼，局促地笑了下。

对方说起了被妈妈前男友虐待的事，下体撕裂，还有关于他如何拥有了糟糕而尴尬的笑声，被同龄人霸凌，在嘴角上自残，最后差一点就成功杀死自己。

我如果早点遇到你就好了。

那只手又伸了过来，这次指间没有香烟，手掌小心地抚在布鲁斯的脸庞。须后水、酒精，但还是有一点点属于亚瑟的味道，他想起那个傍晚他们在地板上品尝着对方身体的滋味，男人在两腿之间被碰到时发出了惊慌的喉音，身体在他的手下颤抖着。而他则开始渴望更多，所有和亚瑟有关的事物都令他产生那股无法言喻的贪婪渴求。

是啊。布鲁斯小声说道，弯腰吻了下亚瑟的脸颊，在烟雾吐在脸上的下一秒贴上了他的秘密情人的嘴唇。

02.

那把枪里仍没有子弹，八年来布鲁斯甚至没再碰过它。亚瑟最后把银色的物件塞进他的怀里，从窗户跳到外面的阳台上，而布鲁斯还不想让对方离开。

“你可以跟我去北部上学。”冷空气打在脸上，他急促地开口，“跟我一起离开哥谭。”

“我不觉得我能离开这座城市。”亚瑟从口袋里掏出香烟盒，抽出两根后把剩下的也塞给了布鲁斯。“哥谭是头吃人的怪物，你最好别回来了。”

男人在离开前捏了捏他的嘴角。

“是的，我相信韦恩集团能让哥谭变得更好——”

新闻里到处在播他今天下午在市中心的演讲。布鲁斯·韦恩回到哥谭的第三个月，报纸头版和杂志封面上仍是他的脸。他出席晚宴和拍卖会，然后在零点钟声响起时悄然离开，换上熟悉的盔甲和面罩，做着另一份工作。

那天他走得比平时都早，对于政治家的竞选活动毫无兴趣。礼堂的前门还站着几个记者，他摆摆手穿过人群，蓝眼睛扫过马路对面的绿地，黄昏凄惨的光线从斑驳中稀疏落在草坪上。一个人影靠在树干上，半个身子藏在巨大的阴影里，红色的西装被染成了紫色，但布鲁斯仍能看见香烟燃烧的火光和连衣帽帽檐下发光的绿眼睛。

亚瑟，他曾经的秘密情人。一切仿佛又回到了过去，年轻的布鲁斯背着书包走出校门，无意中瞥到在阴影处观察他的那双眼睛。

他真不该来这儿。那是布鲁斯的第一想法，与此同时内心的某一块正荡漾着罪恶的快感：他的秘密情人仍渴望他。车还要再等一会儿才能开过来，距离深夜还很遥远。他径直走了过去，黑暗中的面庞越发清晰，亚瑟吸了口烟，抬起的目光整好迎上布鲁斯，放松又局促，和站在蝙蝠侠面前截然不同。

“能借我根烟吗？” 他压低了嗓音，其实完全不用这么做，他们之间足够近了，周围是树木在风中梭梭的摇摆声，他们的半张脸都埋在了阴影里。

“你不该回来的。这座城市糟透了。”

亚瑟伸出手，就像过去那样，布鲁斯凑上前咬住了滤嘴，又高又亮的火苗映照在他们的眸子里，他闻到了烟草燃烧的气味，还有冰凉的青草气息，月光下的草坪铺满了银色，这里只有他们。

“哥谭是我的家。我不能——我想我逃不出这座城市的。”

“蝙蝠侠会保护你的。”

“什么？”

“新出现在哥谭的义警。老实说我觉得他喜欢我。”亚瑟吸了口烟，露出了平淡的笑容。

“哦。我不会太惊讶。”

他几乎就要伸手去摸亚瑟的脸，对方看上去变化不大，脸上不涂颜料时嗓音会更忧伤些，衣领下是一小片苍白的皮肤，足够布鲁斯幻想剩下的了。

“去我的地方？”

“我保证你的管家会拿猎枪追杀我的。”

“是我的公寓，不是韦恩庄园。”

他握住了男人的手腕，重新走回马路上。记者们围了上来，闪光灯不停地闪烁，想要知道连衣帽下的男人的真实身份。朋友？恋人？一夜情？布鲁斯朝着镜头笑笑，否认了任何一种说法。他能告诉其他人什么呢？和亚瑟·弗莱克在一起时令人振奋，他在很多年前第一次见到对方时就发现了这点：他们理解彼此的欲望，甚至不用说出口，只要其中一个人叹息或者一个眼神，另一方就立刻明白了。

“你看起来和托马斯·韦恩完全不一样。”

公寓离礼堂不远，他们开过单行道，在火车站等着最后几个红灯。亚瑟侧靠在椅背上，直直地盯着布鲁斯的侧脸。

“所以？”

“是赞美。”男人停顿了下，下意识撇撇嘴，尽管那举动显得过于孩子气了。“我可想象不出你成为你父亲那样。”

03.

如果被布鲁斯·韦恩压在身下操都不能让他面露笑容的话，亚瑟也想不出其他快乐的事了。栏杆另一边的男孩已经长大，温暖的胸膛贴在他的背，一只手拽着他的头发向上抬起，他不适地哼了声，注意到布鲁斯为此笑了下，埋在身体里的阴茎精准地碾过前列腺，他立刻被操没了力气。

他们在踏进公寓前就分享了今晚的第一个吻，布鲁斯的嘴唇带着点苦涩，混合着咖啡与香烟的气味，闻起来像哥谭的旧家具店。

“上次是多久之前了？七、八年前？”

他脱下了自己的外套和毛衣，解开了衬衫的纽扣。布鲁斯立刻去亲他的脖子，头发轻轻滑过对方的脸庞，他忍不住咯咯笑着，双手捧住布鲁斯的脸。

“你用手指干了我。”白色的内裤踢到了客厅的另一头。“这辈子的第一个高潮。”

处于青春期的男孩跪在他两腿之间，将手指塞进他的体内，一根、两根，手指的主人显然知晓能带来甜美快感的所有位置，纯粹的快乐攫住了他，布鲁斯啃咬着着他的胸口，他射得一塌糊涂。

“这期间没人干过你？”

“一个或两个，我交了些朋友。”

房间没开灯，对方新买下的公寓尚未开通电力，街道外面传来汽车尖锐的鸣笛声还有人们的交谈声。谁能想到在他们附近哥谭的亿万富翁正在卖力干着那位臭名昭著的小丑的屁股？快感在小腹里堆积乱窜，亚瑟蜷起躯体，穴肉包裹成了布鲁斯的形状，尖叫声比刚刚更高昂。

哦天啊，布鲁斯，操我——

他回头去看自己同父异母的弟弟，英俊的面部线条在惨淡的光线下仍散发光彩，蓝眼睛同样因为快感而略显朦胧。呼吸间是汗水与精液的咸涩味，勃起的阴茎磨蹭在床单上，他伸出手，搂住布鲁斯的脖子渴求着另一个吻，腰肢讨好般地前后晃动着。亚瑟几乎成功了，男人的胡渣擦过他的脸庞，唇瓣最终贴在眼角上。

他想说点什么，可对方重新动了起来。高潮愈来愈近，亚瑟清楚地感受到那根阴茎正向深处挺进，一点点操烂他的大脑。是的，是的，更多些——，泪水和口水浸湿了床单，他不想哭，可生理反应远远超过了他能控制的范围。布鲁斯的手绕到他的前面，耐心地撸动着他的阴茎。

“你也这么求你的朋友们吗？”

他想不通布鲁斯为什么还能听起来如此清冷，快感的海浪中沉浮让话语听起来遥远而虚幻。朋友。他为什么心血来潮用那个字眼？真相是只要任何人想他就乐意张开大腿，献出身体，渴望再次尝到在废弃公寓的火堆旁所尝到的美妙滋味。他在那晚小声乞求着，希望男孩能永远压在他身上。

“我不知道。你觉得蝙蝠侠会愿意干我吗？”

他继续笑着，甚至没注意到布鲁斯的动作为此停顿了下，脑海里是那位巨大的蝙蝠先生逐步逼近的画面，这次他没有逃跑，黑色的斗篷遮住了他们的身体。那位哥谭的义警可以对小丑做任何事：抓住他的脚踝，掰开他的臀瓣。他会自行动着屁股，只要对方仍愿意关注他。

亚瑟几乎笑出了声，年轻韦恩在身后恶意顶弄也没能停下。“你在笑什么？” 握着性器的手突然加重了力道，他尖叫着向前爬，但被对方钳住腰拽回了身下。剩下的事就简单多了，他们同时律动，肉体的撞击声盖过了喘息声和床垫的嘎吱声。

如果还能发声亚瑟会告诉对方一个韦恩在操他这事已经足够滑稽了，而对方又渴望他的灵魂和肉体，亲吻着他的肩胛骨留下一个个印记，像个被宠坏的孩子一样抱着最喜欢的玩具紧紧不放，托马斯·韦恩如果活着恐怕会气疯。

屁股里的阴茎再次抽动起来，一次比一次挤进更深的地方，柔软的肠壁热切地缠住了龟头，高潮边缘让交合部位热得令人难以忍受。

太过了，又太爽了。蝙蝠侠没可能让他达到这种境界，他重新开始呻吟，中间肯定夹杂了些求饶的话语，但最终谁也没停下。快感的巨浪涌向了大脑，他呜咽了声，布鲁斯重新抱住了他，身体被操进了床垫里。他看起来一定狼狈极了，口水挂在嘴角，头发凌乱在两旁，射出来后小腹还在痉挛。

亚瑟记不清布鲁斯什么时候射在了他体内，意识回来时周围一片寂静，一部分精液因为翻身从穴口里流了出来。他不适地叹着气，几乎以为床是空的，直到一双手臂从前面搂住了他。

布鲁斯。他喃喃地喊着对方的名字，抬起手伸向身旁黑色的身影，然后阴影中的手用力握住了他的，温暖的脸颊最终贴在了手掌上。

“你有没有想过离开哥谭，永久性的。” 他向前凑了凑，又想去吻布鲁斯。“我们一起。”

他听到了叹息声，说不上来是他还是布鲁斯发出的，黑影晃动了下，声音里仍带着慵懒和沙哑。

“你知道我不能离开哥谭。”布鲁斯吻了下他的额头。“这座城市是头吃人的怪物。”

04.

“你说得没错。”

“关于什么？”

“香烟。它们真的很难离手。我有段时间不得不把房间的烟雾警报器拆掉。”

他点燃蜡烛，抬起目光时看到亚瑟正在穿上长袜，红色西装已经重新回到身上。

“你其实可以待久点。”

“哦，你不知道蝙蝠侠有多难缠。”他从烟盒里抽出一根烟。“我可不想连累你。”

布鲁斯笑了下，事实上差点笑出声，嘴角高高扬起，直面迎上亚瑟困惑的神情。

“是啊，他真的挺难缠的。”

蝙蝠侠想找到小丑总是不难。去到哥谭最混乱的那个街区，再找到那里最安静的地方。亚瑟会在巷子里抽烟，街对面就是加油站，他可以趁没人的时候把烟头扔进油箱里。

“你好啊，蝙蝠侠。” 绿眼睛朝背后的阴影处眨了眨。

布鲁斯真的很讨厌亚瑟的直觉。

“我不能让你炸掉这个地方。”

“你就是不懂得放弃，对不对？”

亚瑟看上去心情不错，当然布鲁斯知道原因是什么：和秘密情人重逢，而现在他们都被困在这座城市了，亚瑟可以频繁地来找他了。

“我很感激你爱我，但我有喜欢的人了。”

他的衬衫纽扣没系好。布鲁斯开始注意那些小细节，深色的印记露出了一部分，长袜没有完全拉上去，脚踝的一小片肌肤暴露在空气中，就像在故意勾引蝙蝠侠，而对方已经成功了。

“我想他也挺喜欢我的，你不会想挡在我们中间——”

他为什么不能再尝尝红颜料下的嘴唇呢？他的手腕很细，蝙蝠侠一只手就能控制住小丑拿枪的企图，另一只手揽住对方的腰，含住微启的双唇简直轻而易举。

“哦，别担心你的秘密男友。”

布鲁斯做了他想做的，满意地看着亚瑟撞在墙上，无助而迷茫，可这都要怪亚瑟自己，如果他不出现在韦恩庄园送他那朵花，如果他不在越狱后出现在他的学校门口，一切都不会发生。

他关掉了变声器，摘下了面罩，直视上那双惊恐的眼睛。卡车从公路驶过，尖锐的车鸣声划过夜晚，他们的嘴唇上沾满了红色湿黏的颜料。

“当然，当然是这样——”

然后亚瑟笑了，不是脑损伤后的特殊状况，发自内心的咧开嘴角，烟头甩手扔在地上，双手捧住了布鲁斯的脸庞。

“吻我，布鲁斯。” 他的声音里满是欲望，和八年前他们坐在地板上烧报纸时一样。湿润的绿眼睛仰视着他，嘴唇因为笑容微微颤抖。“然后我就去阿卡姆。”

蝙蝠侠当然满足了小丑的愿望。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo嘛


End file.
